walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Tiny (TV Series)
"Big Tiny" was a prisoner who survived the zombie apocalypse with Tomas, Andrew, Axel and Oscar. He can be described as looking intimidating but he was actually strong, nice and scared. Big Tiny made his debut appearance in Season 3's premiere episode, "Seed". Character Glen Mazzara on Big Tiny: :“Big Tiny is the muscle of the group. The idea was that all of these guys together are a formidable force. These are hardened convicts who have survived living together for almost a year, almost in the same way that Rick and his group have. So this is a surprising force for Rick to come up against. And they are formidable. And they are scary. And they are dangerous. Just as dangerous as Rick’s group.” Ross, Dalton. 'The Walking Dead': Meet the SPOILER! Showrunner Glen Mazzara introduces us to the people in that final scene Entertainment Weekly (October 14, 2012) Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Hardly anything is known about Big Tiny's life before the apocalypse. He was a convicted criminal being held in the prison, and he had a 15 year sentence. The only family member that has been mentioned by Big Tiny is his mother. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 As the apocalypse began, a big rebellion started at the prison. Big Tiny, Tomas, Oscar, Andrew, and Axel were taken to the prison's cafeteria by a guard, they were locked in there as the guard went out to call for backup, but he never returned and the five prisoners spent the whole time locked inside the cafeteria without knowing what was going on outside. "Seed" He was found after Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn, T-Dog and Maggie broke open the cafeteria's door to escape walkers. He witnessed the amputation of Hershel Greene's leg. "Sick" He is confused about what is going on, just like the other prisoners, and was shocked when Rick revealed to them about what happened to the world they knew, Big Tiny worries about his mother. When Tomas starts threatening Rick and his group, telling them to leave the prison, Big Tiny tries to be reasonable, saying that they can work things out peacefully. Along with Tomas, he agrees to give Rick's group half of their food in exchange of getting help cleaning one of the cell blocks for the prisoners live in. While they are killing walkers on the way to Cell Block B, Big Tiny is scratched by a walker's wristbone, possibly causing him to be infected. After being told that there was no way he could survive this, Tiny starts to panic, saying that he is "fine and nothing is going to happen", but ends up getting brutally murdered by Tomas. Death Killed By * Walker (Caused) * Tomas While trying to convince Rick that his scratch didn't cause an infection, Big Tiny's head is brutally smashed in repeatedly by Tomas, who shows no remorse at all after murdering his partner. Killed Victims This is a list of victims Big Tiny has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies (fewer than five). Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *Big Tiny is the title of a TV show from TLC. *He is the first human character to die in Season 3. *He is the first Prison survivor to die. *His character was never in the comics and is original from the show. References ru:Большой Тини Category:Deceased